


The Little Things

by CatherineParker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Femslash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Kira runs into Jadzia one evening in Quark's. The encounter leaves her wondering about many things.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write something for DS9 (although I always expected it would be for Jadzia/Lenara, but my recent re-watch led to this instead xD).

 

 

"Major Kira!"

  
  
The familiar voice called out to her over the ambient noise of Quark's and the hollering shouts of _"Dabo!"_ from the level below. This late in the evening Kira hadn't exactly expected to run into anyone anymore after the ending of her shift.

  
  
Kira turned around, her gaze flickering over the other patrons and spotted Commander Dax rather quickly, waving her over from the other side of the second level. Even if she wasn't exactly in the mood for company, Jadzia had proven to be one of the few people she didn't hate and to her own surprise, genuinely enjoyed talking to. It hadn't taken long until they ended up spending their free time together more often than not. Kira liked it. At least, as long as the Trill didn't badger her into joining frivolous adventures in one of Quark's holosuites.

  
  
She slowly squeezed her way through the space between the densely occupied tables to where Jadzia sat alone, still in uniform. Kira came to stand in front of the small table lined up next to the banister, watching as the other woman nursed a glass of bubbly green she was unable to identify.

  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked in lieu of greeting as Jadzia looked up at her, reclining languidly back in her chair.

  
  
"Oh, you know how it is..." Jadzia's mouth twitched into a half smirk. " Wait... no, you actually don't, since this twenty-six hour day is quite normal for you. I guess I have to try a little harder to get used to this _new routine._ "

  
  
"I didn't expect to see you up at all." Kira replied, arching a brow. "To be honest, I am surprised Dr. Bashir let you out of the infirmary after that plasma burn so early on."

  
  
"He didn't exactly _let me_ go..." Jadzia admitted, looking sheepish.

  
  
Kira rolled her eyes up to the ornate ceiling, hoping to convey her displeasure without needing to give voice to it. She had a pretty good idea that Dax knew of the dubious nature of her actions already. From her own personal experience, Kira knew the Trill enjoyed to create such events just for the thrill of it.

  
  
"Julian actually asked me out for dinner shortly before." Dax's expression turned momentarily stricken. "I hope he won't take me fleeing the infirmary in nothing but a flimsy hospital gown the wrong way..."

  
  
"Again?" Kira wondered if there would ever come a time when the young doctor would finally get the rather unmistakable hint. She chuckled, "Now, I can very well understand why you felt the urgent need to escape as soon as possible..."

  
  
"No, that wasn't it. I just couldn't stand lying around on this biobed and staring at the brown wall-panels for a single minute longer.. I guess I still need to develop an appreciation for the raw Cardassian interior design as well..." The pads of her fingers tapped against the glass in front of her. "I was actually considering taking him up on his offer this time. Now that I got to know him better, I think he is a pretty decent guy."

  
  
"You can't be serious?!" Kira scoffed. She didn't know why she was upset over it - _only that she was._ Maybe because she found the human's constant attempts at hitting on her friend more than a little offending herself. Or maybe it was because Dax had never even considered taking him seriously in the many months prior and Kira couldn't possibly understand why she would change her mind about it now. " _Please, Dax!_ Dr. Bashir?! He is a child!"

  
  
Jadzia just offered her a soft smile, blue eyes twinkling. "Why yes, I am. I don't see any harm in it. Maybe there is genuinely something there - _who knows..._ It might be worth exploring after all?!"

  
  
With a deep frown, Kira braced herself against the table, both hands gripping the edge on each side. "In the name of the Prophets, tell me you are joking."

  
  
Dax just looked at her for a lingering moment, longer than Kira felt entirely comfortable with. She then slid forward until she was perched on the edge of her seat, getting close enough that Kira could make out the single hairs of her long dark lashes.

  
  
_"Nerys..."_ Jadzia murmured, her tone low and intimate enough to make her chest feel tight and warm all of the sudden. The urge to pull back and retreat almost overwhelmed her, but then not quite desperate enough to give Dax the satisfaction of witnessing her do it.

  
  
Jadzia battered her eyelashes and for a split second Kira found herself mesmerized by it. All the while not entirely sure, if Dax was doing it on purpose - just to tease her - or not. She could never quite tell with the young woman, so much older and beyond her years than her outward appearance led to believe. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are a little _jealous..."_

 

Kira wanted to bark out a laugh, shrug off the outrageous suggestion without batting an eye. _But then..._ _Well, she definitely felt something_. She openly regarded the doctor with contempt, so there was no point in pretending Dax had intended it the other way around. She knew this as well as Jadzia did and judging by the growing smirk on the other woman's lips - the longer Kira didn't answer, she just played into the Trill's hand.

 

 _"Well..."_ Kira forced a matching smile, studiously ignoring the way her heart had picked up a vicious, throbbing pace. "Aren't we full of ourselves again tonight..." She straightened then, putting much needed distance between herself and the still seated science officer. To her rising unease, Jadzia's smirk didn't even falter for a second.

 

"If you will excuse me now, I have another appointment in a few minutes and don't want to be late."

 

 _There was no other appointment, but Jadzia didn't need to know that,_ Kira mused. But she keenly felt the impulse to extricate herself from this unexpectedly, nerve-wracking situation. She couldn't rationally explain it. Only that looking in those striking blue eyes and seeing this all-knowing smirk was making it worse. _So much worse._

 

 _"Of course, Major."_ Dax inclined her head in that eerie calm and indulgent fashion of hers before reaching for the sparkling green drink on the table, hiding her grin behind the rim of her glass. "Soraya addo."

  
  
"You too." Was all Kira could muster, more than a little baffled that Jadzia had cared enough to learn the Bajoran phrase for _good night_ \- before striding off rather briskly out onto the deserted Promenade.

  
  
All the way to her quarters she was distinctly aware of the fact, that she didn't even try to deny Jadzia's insinuation.

 

Also, that Dax would _never_ let her live this down.

 

_And Kira found herself wondering, if she even wanted her to._

 

 


End file.
